chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
To the Holy Capital
|gold = 600 |exp = 300 |chests = }} Part 1/2 Phoena [ If we go straight down this road, will it take us to the Holy Capital? ] Pirika [ That's right. The Great Shrine's in the Holy Capital. ] Phoena [ What's the Great Shrine? ] Pirika [ It's the spiritual center of Yggdra. The Holy King also served as head priest there. ] Phoena [ So it's a very important place then. ] Pirika [ Yep. That's why the Holy Capital fell into chaos when the Holy King died. ] Pirika [ It seems to have calmed down lately, though. ] Phoena [ Pirika, you sure know a lot. ] Pirika [ Information flows freely throughout all of the Holy Kingdom. ] Phoena [ I see. So is the Great Shrine the only thing in the Holy Capital? ] Pirika [ Hmmm, originally it was the only major thing there... ] Pirika [ But after the Royal Capital fell, it became the political center as well. ] Phoena [ Is the Holy King's successor there? ] Pirika [ His daughter, the Holy Queen, should be standing in for him now. She's about the same age as Hero. ] Pirika [ It looks like she's working hard to reconstruct the city with the support of the Holy Guard. ] Phoena [ The Holy Guard...? ] Pirika [ Yeah, the Holy Guard refers to the knights under direct control of the Holy King-- ] [ Aghheyaaaaaaagh! ] Pirika [ What? Was that a scream right now? ] Phoena [ I'm not sure if it was a scream or a yell...or a cheer? ] Monster [ Grrraaaaaahh...! ] Pirika [ Hero! That was a monster's voice! ] Phoena [ Could someone be fighting with monsters ahead? ] Pirika [ Let's go have a look! ] Phoena [ Thank you! ] ???? (Juliana) [ Yaaaah! ] -- Attacks Monster -- Monster [ ...! ] ???? (Juliana) [ No matter how many I kill, they just keep coming! There's no end in sight! ] Phoena [ Are you all right!? ] Pirika [ We'll help you out! ] ???? (Juliana) [ Thanks! I don't know who you guys are, but I owe you for this! ] Pirika [ We can introduce ourselves later. ] Pirika [ Hero, there's a ton of these guys, so be careful! ] Part 2/2 ???? (Juliana) [ Whew, you guys are lifesavers. Thanks a lot, guys. ] Phoena [ We're just glad that you're okay. ] Pirika [ I'm Pirika and this girl here is Phoena. The quiet one is Hero. ] Pirika [ We're the Volunteer Army. ] ???? (Juliana) [ Pirika, Phoena and Hero, huh? Well, I'm Ju... ] Pirika [ Ju? ] ???? (Juliana) [ ...Just the Twilight Swordswoman tinged in nightfall's shadows. ] Pirika [ W-What the hell is that? That's weird! ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ Shut up! I've got my reasons. ] Phoena [ Reasons? That sounds tough. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ Yeah, it IS tough. Very much so! While we're... ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ I mean, I can't be chewin' the cud here with you guys! ] Phoena [ Are you in a hurry? ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ Of course I am. Sorry... I got a little carried away there. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ I'd like to properly thank you, but I don't have any money on hand. ] Pirika [ We've no need for such things. Rather, you should hurry on ahead now. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ Uhm, then I'll tell you what. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ The next time we meet, if you need my help, I well assist you above all else. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ On this sword and my soul, I swear this. ] Pirika [ You really don't have to do that. ] Twilight Swordswoman? [ I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do this. Anyway, thanks for the help. Farewell. ] Pirika [ She's gone. I wonder what that was all about. ] Phoena [ She probably had some pretty important business. ] Pirika [ Well, whatever. We should get going too. ] Phoena [ You're right. We've got our own important business to attend to. ] Pirika [ Not much longer until we reach the Holy Capital. ] Pirika [ Let's be careful not to get wiped out by monsters, okay? ]